A traditional swag, or portable bedding, comprises a bedding roll with a ground sheet and a cover under which a person may sleep on the ground or on a mattress. Variations of previously designed swags include an erectable canopy that can be constructed with the aid of additional support poles and ropes, and include a mosquito net to keep out insects and allow air to circulate under the canopy.
The traditional swag is usually packed away by either rolling it up and securing it with straps, or by packing it into a bag along with the poles, ropes, ground pegs and other attachments. The traditional swags are also often heavy and/or cumbersome.
In Australian petty patent 684704, a swag with an erectable insect-impervious zone in the form of a canopy is disclosed. The swag can also be further covered by a weatherproof canopy. Both canopies whilst erected require the use of support poles, guy lines and pegs which also have to be carried with the swag itself. The insect-impervious netting rolls up into a storage sack at the base of the bed, in which the dismantled support poles, guy lines and pegs are also stored. The swag itself is rolled up on itself and secured together with suitably attached straps. Bracing struts used to hold the canopy in position must also be removed and stored in the storage sack.
The result of this is a rolled up and difficult to carry swag comprising the added weight and bulk of bracing struts, dismantled support poles and ground pegs. Additionally, the swag itself is exposed to damage and soiling.
For a homeless person who must face the elements whilst sleeping outside, a weather-proof swag is an appropriate form of bedding conventionally available. However, for a homeless person without somewhere to store their belongings, and who must carry all that they own at any given time, the weight, bulk and impracticality of the currently available swags just is not practical for a person on the move. In addition, carrying around a large swag along with all of your belongings is a clear indication of homelessness, which can add to the indignity already felt by people in such a position.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a swag that is light-weight, portable, protective and practical.